Life Gives You Second Chances
by xFirstBadHabit
Summary: Zac & Vanessa broke up. Almost 7 months later they turn up to the 2010 Teen Choice Awards in which Vanessa is hosting. What'll happen at the TCA's? You'll have to read to find out. ZV All The Way
1. Chapter 1

**As I'm writing this I'm watching "Thunderbirds". The movie Baby V was in before HSM. This is my new story. It's not going to be a long only about 3-6 chapters long, 10 at the most. I hope you enjoy.**

Today was August 10,2010 or for the wonderful Vanessa Hudgens the day she is going to host the Teen Choice Awards. She was extremely excited about everything except one thing…her ex Zac Efron is going to be there of course. Now let me explain this to you for a second…you see on January 4th of this year Zac Efron decided to break up with his long term girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens and this is how it went…

_Flashback:_

"_Vanessa can I talk to you for a second?" Zac asked_

"_Sure babe" Vanessa said smiling "What's up?"_

"_You know how we've been going out for almost 5 years now…" Zac started_

"_Yeah" Vanessa said "They've been the best 5 years of my life"_

"_Well I think we should break up" Zac said_

_Vanessa started getting tears in her eyes "But why?!" Vanessa asked_

"_I just don't have any feelings for you anymore" Zac said hurriedly _

"_WHAT?" Vanessa yelled _

"_I'm sorry V" Zac said sadly "I just don't want to be in a relationship with someone I don't have any feelings for"_

"_I understand Zac" Vanessa cried "I wish you all the best and I hope you a good life"  
"Same for you Ness" Zac said teary_

"_Goodbye Zac" Vanessa said walking out the door_

"_Goodbye V" Zac whispered_

_Flashback:_

That was a little over 7 months ago and both Zac & Vanessa are holding up really well for 2 people who just got out of a 4 year long relationship.

"NESQUICK" Ashley yelled walking into Vanessa's house so they could get ready together

"I'M UP HERE ASH" Vanessa yelled from her room

Ashley walked into Vanessa's room and went over to give her best friend a giant hug.

"How are you doing Nessa" Ashley asked "Tonight is your big night"

"I'm doing really good" Vanessa answered "I'm so excited"

"I'm excited for you. Not only are you hosting tonight but your also nominated for like a million awards" Ashley said excitedly

"I wouldn't say a million awards…more like 6 awards" Vanessa said as they both laughed

**Meanwhile With Zac & His Family**

"So Zac are you doing on this wonderful day?" Dylan asked his big brother

"I'm doing good" Zac answered "What about you man?"

"I'm good" Dylan said trying to act cool

"What's going on?" Zac asked

"Ok I'm so excited to go to the TCA's" Dylan said excitedly

"And…" Zac dragged

"And…I'm excited to see Vanessa" Dylan said "There I said it. Are you happy now?"  
"Wow. Dylan I had no idea you missed Vanessa" Zac said shocked

"Well of course I do Zac" Dylan said "She was like a sister to me and I'm just excited to see her host tonight"  
"Yeah…me too" Zac said

"Come on let's go get ready" Dylan said

**Back With Ashnessa**

"Are you girls ready?" Brett asked

"Yeah" Vanessa & Ashley replied together

"Let's hit the road than" Brett said "By the way, you 2 look amazing"

"Thanks Brett" V & A said getting into the car

"I can't wait to see Miley & Selena" Vanessa said smiling

"Me either" Ashley said "It's been about 2 or 3 months since we've all been together"

"I know" Vanessa said

**Back With The Efron Family**

"Wow Zac" Dylan started "You sure have a lot of girl admirers"

"Tell me about it" Zac said looking out the limo window as they pulled up to the red carpet

"So Zac are we going through the back door or walking the carpet with you?!" Zac's dad, David, asked

"I was thinking you guys walk the carpet with me" Zac said "If that's fine with you guys?"

"Of course it's fine Zac" Zac's mom, Starla, said

"Cool" Zac said "Be prepared" 

Zac, Starla, David, Dylan & Zac's manger Adam stepped out of the limo and as soon as the fans saw Zac they started screaming.

"ZAC ZAC ZAC" A Paparazzi yelled

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHEN YOU SEE VANESSA?" Another One yelled

Zac of course ignored all of the paparazzi and went to the carpet and camera's started flashing like crazy.

**Back With Ashnessa**

"So Ashley you start on the carpet and Vanessa you start with the interviews" Brett said

"Cool" Vanessa said "See you in a little while Ash"

"Okay" Ashley said

"First interview is with E! News" Brett said

"Ok" Vanessa said

"Vanessa come on up here" Ryan said

"Hey Ryan" Vanessa said "What's up?"

"Nothing much" Ryan said "Can't say the same thing about you Ms. Host. How excited are you about hosting being nominated & performing tonight?"

"I'm very excited. I mean I would've been thrilled with only hosting tonight but to be hosting along with being nominated and performing it's an honor" Vanessa said smiling

"Now you know I have to ask this next question" Ryan said

"Oh god" Vanessa said jokingly

"How do you feel being here and your ex Zac Efron is also here?" Ryan asked

"Um…It's ok I guess. I mean it's not like we're going to be able to avoid each other forever. We're both in this business and we're both going to run into each other at sometime." Vanessa answered

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Ryan asked

"Well yeah I still have feelings for him I mean we were together for 4 ½ years and he's an attractive guy." Vanessa said

"What song are you performing tonight?" Ryan asked

"I'm performing one of my new songs called Fighter which I'm very excited about because this will be the 1st time I'm performing this song. I'm happy for everyone to get to here it" Vanessa said

"I'm excited to here it myself" Ryan said "Have a good time hosting & performing and I'll see you inside"

**There was chapter 1. I hope you liked it. What will happen inside the Teen Choice Awards? You'll have to wait until the next chapter to find** **out. 5+ reviews to get the next chapter. XoXo XxBabiiGurlxX **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start this chapter I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. I had gotten 11 reviews instead of 5 so thank you guys so much. Here's chapter 2....**

Vanessa was backstage getting ready for her opening performance because you know the Teen Choice Awards always has a performance as soon as it was wearing a strapless black leather dress with fish nets & a pair of black knee high boots. **(outfit=profile)**

"Knock Knock" Miley said knocking on Vanessa's door

"OMG Miley" Vanessa said giving Miley a hug

"Hey Nessa" Miley said "I missed you. I feel like it's been a centuary since we last seen eachother."

"I know I've been very busy with doing interviews,going in & out of the recording studio & rehearsing for tonight" Vanessa said

"That reminds me I can't wait to hear your new song Fight tonight" Miley said "You look amazing"

"Thanks" Vanessa said smiling "I'm so nervous"

"Don't be" Miley said "You'll do great. I'm so happy your hosting tonight"

"Thanks Miley. Your a good friend" Vanessa said

"That's what I'm here for. Your one of my best friends" Miley said

"And your one of my best friends" Vanessa said "Do you want to walk with me to the stage?"

"Of course" Miley said

"Where are you sitting at?" Vanessa said as they were walking to the stage

"I'm sitting next to Selena" Miley said

"That's cool" Vanessa said

"So here we are. I'll see you at there plus we're presenting together tonight" Miley said "Good luck"  
"Thank you in a bit." Vanessa said hugging Miley one last time before getting ready to perform

"We're on in 5...4...3...2...1" The Stage Manager said

Fire works came up for the stage to make explosions. Vanessa appears from under the stage on a platform and everyone screams as soon as they see her.

After all you put me through,  
You'll think i dispise you,  
But in the end,  
I wanna thank you  
Cause you made me that much stronger

Well I thougt I knew you, thinkin' that you were true  
Guess I , I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
Cause I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joyride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out in shame

After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
I hold resentment for you  
But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know  
Just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
Thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
Thanks for making me a fighter

Oohoow 4x  
Ohoew yeah yeah yeah ohoew

Never saw it coming me, all of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game  
I heard you're going round playin, the victim now  
But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
Cause you dug your own grave  
After all of the fights and the lies cause you're wanting to haunt me  
But that won't work anymore, no more  
Uh,uh,It's over  
Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you  
Cause it

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
Thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
Thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denail  
But in the end you'll see  
YOU-WON'T- STOP-ME

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't going' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
Thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
Thanks for making me a fighter

You thought I would forget, but I  
I remember, yes I remember,  
I remember

Makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
Thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
Thanks for making me a fighter

Vanessa ended with both hands in the air breathing hard while everyone was screaming.

"Thank you" Vanessa said into the microphone

**With Zac**

"Woah" Dylan said in shock "Vanessa was amazing"

"I know" Zac said "She looked hot"

"Wait a minute....I thought you broke up with her because you didn't have any feelings for anymore" Dylan said confused

"Well that I might regret ever breaking up with her" Zac whispered

**Back With Vanessa**

"How is everyone tonight?" Vanessa said through the microphone as she was walking down the stairs

"It looks like we have a lot of people here" Vanessa said "Including Miley Cyrus,Selena Gomez,Corbin Bleu,Ashley Tisdale,The Black Eye Peas,The Cast Of Gossip Girl,The Cast Of The Secret Life Of The American Teenager,The Jonas Brothers,Zac Efron & plenty more"

"These first 2 prsenters are from the hit TV show Gossip Girl please welcome Taylor Momsen & Chace Crawford"

"This award is Choice TV Actress" Taylor said

"Here are the Nominee's" Chace said

Selena Gomez....Miley Cyrus....Shailene Woodley....Demi Lovato

"And the winner is...." Taylor said as Chace opened the seashell

"Miley Cyrus" Taylor & Chace said together

Miley got up and hugged Selena and her mom and dad and made her way up the stage. When she got to the stage she hugged Taylor and Chace. Taylor handed Miley her surfboard.

"OMG'' Miley said "First of all I would like to thank my parents because they've been so supportive through out this whole crazy experience. Second I would like to thank the cast of Hannah Montana because they're like a second family to me and last but not least I would like to thank my fans for giving me this award. Thank you and have a great night."

"And we're clear" The Producer said going to commerical break

**Back With Zac**

"What do you mean you regret it?" Starla asked

"Just like it sounds" Zac said

"Zac you can't keep messing around with her feelings like this" David said

"I'm not" Zac said "I thought I liked Megan which is why I broke up with Vanessa but about 2 or 3 months after Vanessa & I split I realised that I can never feel the way I did with Vanessa with anyone else. Vanessa's special"

"You mean you dated Megan Fox" Dylan said in shock

"Only for about 2 months" Zac said

"You 2 must of hid it really well from the public because like noone knew you 2 were an item" Dylan said

"We did hide like Vanessa & I did" Zac said

"Why?" Starla asked her eldest son

"Because we wanted to see how long it would last and apparently it didn't last as long as me & Vanessa"

**There you go..chapter 2. All rights to the song "Fighter" and the outfit belongs to Christina review & I hope you enjoyed it. 11+ reviews for the next chapter. XoXo XxBabiiGurlxX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a week but I was super busy with the HSA's at school. I had the Math HSA on Tuesday,the Goverment HSA on Thursday and the English HSA on Friday and on Monday & Wednesday was spent reviewing and everything. The HSA's are huge because I'm in 10th grade and if I don't pass them than I can't graduate so all my time was spent reviewing for them but the HSA's are over so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more now. Before I start this chapter I would like to thank ****the butterflyangel**,FoxyGirl18,vanessalillymontez,Zanessafan4eva14,xZANESSA4LIFEx,cathryn13,sillymeggo & AddyD90 for reviewing & reading my last chapter. Now on with chapter 3...

After a few more awards were handed out it was now time for the award that both Zac & Vanessa were nominated for...Choice Male & Female Hottie! They were both super nervous because if they both won they were forced to face eachother after months of not seeing eachother and the worst part was they had to do it in front of millions of was currently sitting next to Miley & Selena while Zac was sitting on the other side of the room next to him people who were presenting the award were Ashley Tisdale & Corbin Bleu.

"We are here today to present the award that everyone has been waiting for" Ashley said

"Choice Male & Female Hottie" Corbin said

"Here are the nominees" They said together both praying that Zac & Vanessa win

Coice Male Hottie: Jonas Brothers..Robert Pattinson..Zac Efron..Taylor Lautner

Choice Female Hottie: Selena Gomez..Megan Fox..Vanessa Hudgens..Taylor Momsen

"And the winner is..." Ashley trailed off

"Vanessa Hudgens & Zac Efron" Corbin yelled excitedly

Vanessa and Zac got up from where they were sitting and they hugged their friends and family and made their way to the stage together feeling completely awkward. When they walked up the stairs of the stage Zac put his hand on Vanessa's lower back to make sure she didn't fall. Ashley & Corbin handed Zanessa their surfboards. Zac let Vanessa speak first.

"First of all I would like to thank my family & friends because they have been by my side through everything and I wouldn't be who I am today if not for them. Second of all I would like to thank the Disney Channel family because they have opened so many doors for me so I thank you. And last but not least I would like to thank my fans because if it weren't for you guys I wouldn't be where I am today so thank you so much." Vanessa said smiling

"I would like to thank my family for driving me all over California so I could go to auditions and always supporting my dream. I would also like to thank the Disney Channel family for helping me get to where I am today and I like to thank you guys the fans for making my dream come true." Zac said

"Thank you. Have a great night" Zac & Vanessa said

They walked off stage and when they were backstage Ashley & Corbin said they would meet them at the after party leaving the 2 former flames to talk.

"Look Van I think we should talk" Zac said

"I know" Vanessa sighed "Do you want to talk in my dressing room?"

"Sure" Zac said as he followed Vanessa to her dressing room

"Here we are" Vanessa said while closing the door

"Vanessa I don't know what I was thinking when I decided ro brake up with you" Zac said

"What do you mean?" Vanessa asked

"I mean when I broke up with you I thought I like Megan and that I didn't have feelings for you anymore but once I started dating Megan I relised that there is noone else in the world that I rather be with than you and your the first and hopefully the only person I'll be inlove with." Zac said

"Wait..you dated Megan?" Vanessa asked confused

"Yes but that's not the point" Zac said

"Than what is the point?" Vanessa asked

"The point is that I'm still inlove with you and I never stopped loving up with you was the biggest mistake of my life and I've been regretting it ever since I let you walk out my front door. I don't what was going through my mind when I decided to brake up with you. I'm probably the biggest idiot in the world for letting someone as sweet,down to earth and sexy as you go.I love you Vanessa and I never stopped" Zac said

"I love you too Zac" Vanessa said quietl

"Can we please forget about these last 7 months and go back to what we were and I promise to never hurt you like I that again." Zac said hopefully

"I would love it if we got back together" Vanessa said smiling

"Really?" Zac said with a big smile

"Yes really" Vanessa said "After everything you just said how could I not want to get back together with you? That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me and I love you so much and that will never change Zac. Your my first love and you never forget your first love."

"I love you too Baby" Zac said "Forever and always"

Vanessa & Zac both leaned until their lips met and they shared one of the most perfect kisses that any couple can share.

**3 Hours Later At The After Party**

"Ok so what's the plan?" Vanessa asked Zac

"We go over to the table that Ashley & Corbin are at,we sit down,talk with them for a few minutes than we tell them we're dating" Zac said squeezing Vanessa's hand

"Gotcha" Vanessa said

"Hey Guys" Ashley said

"Hey" Vanessa & Zac said together sitting down

"So what's up with you two?" Ashley asked

"Well actully we have something to tell you guys" Vanessa said

"What is it?" Corbin asked

"We're back together" Zac said smiling

"Its about time" Ashley & Corbin said together

"Thanks for supporting us" Vanessa said

"No problem" Ashley said "You two are perfect together"  
"We're gonna get ready to go" Zac said "We have a lot to catch up on"

"Ok. See you soon" Corbin said

"Bye guys" Vanessa said walking away with Zac

**At Zac's House**

"I've really missed being here" Vanessa said looking around

"I've missed you being here too" Zac said kissing Vanessa's forehead

"Lets go sit" Vanessa said pulling Zac over to the couch

"Ok" Zac said

"So what have you been up to these past 7 months " Vanessa said smiling

"Nothing really" Zac said "I've been too depressed after breaking up with you and regretting every moment of it"

"Awww Zac" Vanessa said kissing him "Don't keep hating yourself for that. We're together now and thats all that matters"

"Yeah I guess your right" Zac said smiling "What have you been up to Baby?"

"Well I've been in & out of the recording studio and getting ready for tonight" Vanessa said

"That reminds me I love your new song 'Fighter'" Zac said

"Thanks Zac" Vanessa said

"No problem and it really shows how powerful your voice is" Zac said proudly

"That's one thing I love about this song" Vanessa said yawning

"You tired Babe?" Zac asked

"Yeah but I just got you back,I don't to go to sleep yet" Vanessa said yawning some more

"Go to sleep Baby,I'll still be here when you wake up. I promise I'm not going anywhere,this time I'm here to stay" Zac said

"Will you walk with me to bed and stay with until I fall asleep?" Vanessa asked

"Of course Babe" Zac said standing up and grabbing on to Vanessa's hand

"I'm so tired" Vanessa said laying down in the nice,cozy bed

"Are you cozy Van?" Zac asked his baby

Vanessa yawned "Yeah"

"Go to sleep Baby" Zac said kissing Vanessa's head

"Ok. I love you" Vanessa said falling into a nice slumber

"I love you too" Zac whispered "I guess life really does give you second chances"

**There you have it..chapter 3 aka the last chapter. I told you guys this wasn't going to be a very long story. So I hope you like it and I might be having like 2 new stories coming out..I'm not sure yet. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. XoXo XxBabiiGurlxX**


End file.
